


Can I Be Your Host?

by Hwasbabie



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club Fusion, Commoner Jung Wooyoung, Dancer Jung Wooyoung, Established Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Gay, Hongjoong will always be the leader, Host Ateez, Host Choi San, Host Clubs, M/M, Minor Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Poor Jung Wooyoung, Protective Choi San, Rich Choi San, Romance, Woosan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwasbabie/pseuds/Hwasbabie
Summary: “Oh, you’re early!”“W-what?”“You’re early we don’t open until 9:30 I’m assuming you don’t have a reservation, but we don’t get many male visitors, so I guess you can stay.”“What are you talking about?”“You’re here for the host club right?”-OR-Wooyoung gains a scholarship to the most elite school in the country, but it seems more like a playground for the rich than a school. How will he survive when he now owes the host club a large sum of money that he can't pay backBased loosely on Ouran High School Host Club
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I had a bit trouble tagging this, but I hope you'll join me on this Woosan Host club journey!

Transferring schools is usually hard enough, but competing to gain a scholarship to the most elite prestigious school in the country turned out to be more difficult than Wooyoung thought. Luckily he got the scholarship, but it ended up not being a dream come true. Wooyoung was talented in just about everything. The boy was smart, good at cooking, good at dance, good at singing, and just overall amazing. He easily got the one scholarship and was so excited to join the most prestigious school. Only issue. The school felt more like a playground for the rich than a real school. Wooyoung had never been rich. He worked hard at part-time jobs to be able to afford food and help his family. School, though hard, was somewhere Wooyoung felt free from the stress of the world. He didn’t need to transfer, rather he wanted to go to Seoul Academy his whole life, so when the opportunity arose to try for a scholarship he did. Wooyoung’s family was so proud of the boy for getting his scholarship. Now he just needed to figure the school out. It felt so weird how much free time he had.

Wooyoung walked around trying to find somewhere quiet to study or read, but every library in the school roared with noise like it didn’t matter that it was a library. He just needed some quiet. The boy walked around to all three libraries and saw them bursting with people who weren’t studying. He decided to try to find an empty room on the second floor. Every room was full or at least had too many people to sit quietly and study. Finally, he peeked into a room and sighed walking in.

“Finally! Found it!”  
“Oh, you’re early!”  
Wooyoung jumped hard, his back hitting the door. He looked directly into the eyes of a very handsome boy staring. What was he on about?  
“W-what?”  
“You’re early we don’t open until 9:30 I’m assuming you don’t have a reservation, but we don’t get many male visitors, so I guess you can stay.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You’re here for the host club right?”  
“T-the host club?”  
So this was the famous host club he had heard about. Seven overly attractive men who had too much time on their hands to entertain the girls at the school with too much time on their hands as well. The group he was avoiding because the boy did not have too much time on his hands. He needed to study. He needed to leave quickly.  
“N-No you’ve got it wrong.”  
“You’re the commoner Jung Wooyoung. How brave of you! Being openly homosexual I mean!”  
“I was only looking for a r-room to study.”  
“It’s okay to be gay Wooyoung! You don’t have to deny you wanted a peek at us right? Don’t worry we cater to all even homosexuals! So Wooyoung what are you looking for?”  
“Y-you really have got to believe me! You have it wrong!”  
The boy pulled him forward to a sitting area with six other men.  
“So if you are into the handsome caring type Seonghwa is the man for you. You want small and fierce, though you’re a bit small, so I think you’ll probably like a taller man, Hongjoong is your guy though he doesn’t take guests after taking over the club. You want tall and puppy-like, I think that may be your type, Yunho is perfect! You want quiet and beautiful, though you’re a pretty boy yourself, Yeosang is your guy. How about tall and cute, almost too cute, yet intelligent that’s Mingi. Maybe you like athletic and strong, that’s Jongho.”  
Wooyoung followed the waving hands. Seonghwa was tall and dirty blond. He was very handsome and had a nice lean build. Hongjoong was small and had white hair. He looked serious. Yunho was really tall and had blue hair. He had a warm smile. Yeosang had short light brown hair and looked almost uninterested, but he was gorgeous. Mingi was handsome and had dark red hair and was almost as tall as Yunho. His smile was so cute Wooyoung almost smiled. Jongho had black hair and looked mature and very muscular. None were exactly his type except for the man speaking.  
“Y-You seriously w-won’t listen!”  
“Or maybe you like perfection like me, I'm San.”  
San cupped the boy’s cheek stroking it with his thumb. So his name was San. The boy had black hair with a blond streak in the front. He was seriously perfection like he suggested. Wooyoung looked at the boy’s perfect bone structure and felt weak in the knees. He needed to escape now. No matter how hot San was his job was entertaining women all day he was not gay and Wooyoung was not looking. He just needed to survive school.  
“Y-You really d-don’t understa-”  
Wooyoung panicked and pulled out of his grip.

He ran into a pretty sculpture and gasped as it fell crumbling.  
“Oh my god!!”  
Wooyoung’s hands shook hard as he looked up.  
“I-I-I’m so sorry!! I-I’ll pay you back!!”  
“With what money Wooyoung?”  
“H-How much is it?”  
Hongjoong stood up walking over and looked at the plaque and then at his papers.  
“10 million won.”  
“T-t-ten million.”  
“Yes, so do you have the money or should we figure something else out?”  
“F-figure s-s-something else o-out.”  
San spoke up again.  
“You could be our servant.”  
“Y-your what?”  
“The host club's servant.”  
“O-O-Oh.”  
The boy fainted and Jongho rushed grabbing him before he hit the ground.  
“You scared the poor boy San.”  
“I’m sorry Yunho. We just don’t get a lot of males, for us being gay.”  
“What the general public doesn’t know doesn’t hurt them San you know that.”  
“Yes Seonghwa.”  
Jongho laid the boy on the couch as everyone stared over him.  
“Give the poor boy some space everyone.”  
“Mingi is worried, so I’m extra worried!”  
“Yunho, Mingi. He’s okay he just fainted.”  
“Yes Joong.”  
Everyone dispersed as San stood next to the boy looking down at him. He was beautiful. Most rich people had surgery to fix their naturally bad appearances because they could afford to do so. Wooyoung may have been poor, but he was nowhere near ugly. The boy looked like he fell from heaven right in front of San’s eyes. He looked at the boy’s plump lips and noticed the small mole and saw the mole sitting pretty under his eye. His bare skin was a beautiful change from the girls who threw themselves all over him. They were usually caked with makeup and called it natural, not that he judged he just didn’t find any interest in women. The boy’s black hair had fallen into his eyes and San gently pushed it away. The boy’s nose was also pretty. He ran his finger down the bridge. Hongjoong stepped close as San’s finger’s lingered on the boy’s lips. San pulled his hand away staring at the boy.  
“San.”  
“Yes Joong?”  
“We have to wake him, guests will be here soon. You’re heavily booked.”  
“Aren’t I always?”  
“Of course San. Go. I’ll wake him and discuss his job.”  
San nodded and walked away to his sitting area.

Wooyoung sat up looking at the blond male.  
“So, as a servant you will basically do whatever the hosts tell you to do. I am the leader, so if you need anything on the business side or if someone is harassing you please do come to me.”  
“Okay. What do I even do?”  
“You just wait to get told what to do and fulfill the request.”  
He nodded and stood in the corner as girls filled in signing in and going to their respective male. Okay Wooyoung, you’ve got this just stand here and be polite. The boy mostly made coffee runs to the café for the boys, and guests when needed. He also ended up getting a lot of coats or bags to hang up. He could do this.

San looked up at the boy.  
“So Sannie I see you have a new pet around here.”  
“Ah yes Wooyoung is working for us now.”  
“He’s the commoner right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well then that makes total sense he needs the money.”  
“Yes princess. So how has your day been beautiful.”  
He stroked the girl's cheek lightly as she smiled.  
“Just perfect now that I’m here to see you.”  
Wooyoung looked over and wanted to throw up. Gross. Everyone had girls all around them, but San’s and Seonghwa’s atmospheres were the most sexual. Girls were awwing at Yunho and ruffling his hair. He sat with Mingi’s group of girls too, and they were swooning over the two boys. Jongho had a solid group who were pinching his cheek one minute and touching his muscles the next. Wooyoung noticed his gummy smile and realized why they thought he was so cute. He was very strong too as he flexed for them. Yeosang sat very tall and polite. He was the perfect man for a classy girl. His table was more quiet, but the group was still talking, and the boy laughed along. Hongjoong was the leader, therefore he didn’t host he helped admit people and keep track with bookings. He looked and saw girls almost in Seonghwa’s lap as the boy talked and girls rubbing San’s arms.  
“Oh Wooyoung!”  
He looked up and saw San staring right at him. He rushed over.  
“Yes?”  
“Could you go down and get me another coffee.”  
“You got it. Americano?”  
“Yes, thank you.”  
San smiled as the boy rushed off. He was really cute. He looked back at the girls.  
“Where were we?”

Wooyoung rushed down the stairs and to the café. He walked in and ordered the boy’s drink. He paid with the club card and rushed back upstairs. That’s how he spent his time not in class. Running around.

It was the next week and Wooyoung was already tired of this. He stood leaning against the wall staring off.  
“Wooyoung.”  
“Yes Jongho?”  
“Americano please?”  
“You got it!”  
The boy left and grabbed the drink, while walking upstairs his foot got caught, more like another foot slammed into his. Wooyoung gasped as he fell and rolled down the steps. He was mortified, but also in pain. The steps were marble so the way down hurt even worse. The boy groaned, gripping his side. A girl leaned down.  
“Don’t forget your place commoner whore. Stay the fuck away from San if you know what’s good for you.”  
The girl walked away quickly, and the boy coughed sitting up. His head hurt bad. He touched his forehead, and it felt wet, but he was covered in Americano. He saw red on his hand and realized that was not coffee. The boy felt dizzy as he pushed himself up. San was about to head to class and saw the boy gripping his head and laying on the ground. He ran down the stairs as the boy tried to push himself up.  
“Wooyoung!”  
“H-huh? S-Sorry, I-I’ll get a n-new one!”  
“Oh my god what happened?”  
“I tripped.”  
“Wooyoung you have to be more careful!”  
“I-It’s fine. I-I’ll go get another drink.”  
“No come on your head is bleeding. Let’s get you back to the club room.”  
“R-really I’m fine.”  
“Wooyoung.”  
The boy only leaned into San as he helped him up the stairs. San pushed the door open and Hongjoong spotted them rushing over.  
“Oh my god what happened?”  
“He tripped on the stairs.”  
Hongjoong eyed the boy as he looked down. He only nodded and grabbed Wooyoung.  
“Here I don’t have a class this period. I'll help take care of him. Go. If you're late again Mr. Min will kill you.”  
“Got it. Take care of him well please.”  
“I will now go.”  
San rushed out as Hongjoong pulled Wooyoung to a private room connected to the club room. The boy sat on the couch and gripped his head with one hand and side with the other.

“So what really happened?”  
“S-San told you.”  
“I said what really happened, not whatever lie San just spat out.”  
“I-I really did trip.”  
“You haven’t tripped yet. You're a dancer. Your coordination is too good for you just to trip. Be honest Wooyoung.”  
“I-I please.”  
“Someone tripped you?”  
“Y-yes.”  
“Who?”  
“I-I don’t know it was a girl, but I couldn’t really see her. The coffee was in my face and my head was pounding. I only saw her shoes.”  
“That doesn’t help with the uniforms. Did she say anything?”  
“Yes I know, and she didn't. I only saw her shoes as she ran off.”  
“Well let’s hope this doesn’t happen again and if it does, we will have to take care of it.”  
Hongjoong grabbed a wet wipe and rubbed it across the boy’s face. The door opened and Wooyoung saw Seonghwa and the boy looked in a rush.  
“There you are baby I need you to-”  
“Seonghwa! I’m here with Wooyoung right now.”  
Hongjoong looked back at the boy as his face dropped.  
“Fuck. Wooyoung, listen.”  
“Y-you two are dating?”  
Hongjoong pushed the disinfectant into the boy’s wound as he winced.  
“Yes, but you can’t tell anyone.”  
“I-I won’t. J-just surprised. Seonghwa your group is always so sexual.”  
“Seonghwa is a sexy man, he can’t help it. They're only seeing a very small side of him.”  
“Joong, can you make sure Ara doesn’t get me until at least next week. I can’t deal with her anymore this week. She practically tries to suck my face.”  
“Got it Hwa. Go to class, or you’ll be late.”  
“Bye baby, I’ll be back in a little bit. Bye Wooyoung.”  
“Bye love. Now go.”  
“Bye.”  
The door closed as the boy rushed out.  
“Don’t you dare say anything.”  
“I-I wasn’t! I’m just surprised.”  
“Yeah I was too when I found out he liked me.”

“How do you deal with it?”  
“With what? The girls?”  
“Yeah.”  
“They only see a very very small section of Seonghwa. It’s so one dimensional. They don’t see what I get to. If this helps them fill time to fulfill something in their lives that they’re missing out on then so be it. I know Seonghwa is mine. I know he’s not leaving me for them. It’s just flirting, and some petting to make the poor girls happy. We’ve been together for over two years now. I guess the longer we’re together the more secure I am and the more I don’t really mind. I see the real Seonghwa something they’ll never get to see, and that’s what’s important to me.”  
“That’s really sweet.”  
“Yeah that’s the last time you’ll ever be able to say that.”  
Wooyoung smiled as the boy pushed a band aid on his skin.  
“Thank you Hongjoong.”  
“I have an extra uniform, though I know you don’t own one, so you can keep it if you want.”  
“Really?”  
“It’ll help you stand out less if you wear one.”  
“Thank you so much!”  
“Don’t mention it. It’s for your safety.”  
Hongjoong left the room and came back setting it down and stepping out. Wooyoung pulled his clothes off quickly using the damp washcloth Hongjoong left to clean his body from the sticky coffee. He pulled the pants on and buttoned them as the door flew open.  
“I-I’m not done Hongjoong.”  
The boy covered his chest as San stood shocked he was bright red as he slammed the door closed.  
“Sorry!”  
Wooyoung looked down blushing as he pulled the shirt on doing the buttons, and then pulled the tie and coat on. He stepped out and saw San standing off to the side beet red.  
“He didn’t listen to me, just ran right into the room now look at him all embarrassed.”  
“San, it’s okay we’re all guys here! Nothing to worry about.”  
“Y-yeah.”

San couldn't get that image out of his head. The boy’s body was lean and beautiful. He wanted to shove the boy against the nearest wall and explore it, but he knew that wasn’t an option. He cooled off and rushed to his sitting area to set up before his next appointments came in. He looked at the boy standing in the pretty black school uniform. Wow. He was still so beautiful. His hair almost fully covered the band aid on his forehead, and he stared off into space.  
“Wooyoung you’re off you have class in 5.”  
The boy looked over and looked at the clock, grabbed his bag, and rushed out. San watched the boy run off, and put a big smile on as a few girls came in the room, and headed over.


	2. Don't endure it alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who even was the real Choi San? He knew the guys put on characters and did things they would never do during the club. Seonghwa pretended he was straight, Mingi took lessons on flirting, Yeosang acted like he liked the attention, so who even was San. Was this all just a character meant to draw in everyone, and he would never really know who the boy is? That must be it.

Wooyoung was good at enduring. He was good at pretending everything was fine for the sake of others. He spent his whole life pretending everything was fine, and that he didn’t struggle to help take care of his family. He pretended that he wasn’t gay so that his mother felt some sort of hope of him finding a pretty wife, so she could have a daughter-in-law to do things with. He pretended he was happy when he was so utterly exhausted every day from school, cooking, cleaning, and then going to his part-time job. So, pretending that he wasn’t being bullied for existing wasn’t too hard. As long as this girl, who he didn’t even know the name of or her minions made sure the bruises or any damage was done below the neck or out of sight he could pretend it was okay. He tried to explain that he was not after San, but she didn’t believe him. She told him how San was straight, and he needed to respect that rather than trying to change the boy, and she told him how even if he was gay he would never date a worthless commoner who has no place at this school. Sadly, Wooyoung almost agreed. He agreed that San was straight and even if he was gay he wouldn’t date a commoner like Wooyoung, but Wooyoung felt he did earn his place at this school and deserved to be there. He got ready for school in the room he shared with his little brother as the boy slept. He looked at the bruise on his ribs and sighed. The attack was big at first and got smaller. It started as the tripping down the stairs, and then ended up with his backpack being stolen and dumped in the garden. Then they got more violent. He wasn’t sure why, but they were now to the point the boy had large bruises lining his ribs and stomach.

He did the uniform quickly and woke his brother up helping to dress him.  
“Come on bubba let’s get you off to school.”  
He dropped his brother at the bus stop with his neighbor thanking her as always for staying with him, and he ran as fast as he could to make it to his bus. His ribs hurt so bad from the running, and he gripped the railing on the bus to help ease the pain. Finally, he made it to school. He rushed in and was on time sitting in his first class.

He walked into the host club and signed in to log his time. He felt so shitty this morning because he had to work late last night because the person whose shift is usually after his came late. He sat on a couch that no one ever sat at and set his bag down sighing. The room was already starting to fill as he took his time today and made it right at 9:28. The boy watched each of the boy’s shamelessly flirt, and he felt an ache shoot through his ribs. He moved trying to help, but it didn’t. He pushed his fingers into the bruises trying to move the pain and bit his lip hard.  
“Wooyoung?”  
“Yes!”  
He got up and hurried over to Yeosang. The boy didn’t call him often he was scared he didn’t like him much, but he started to think the boy was just shy.  
“Could you get me a warm coffee.”  
“Right away!”  
Wooyoung rushed down and rushed back. Before he could enter he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. He shouldn’t rush so much. He carried the drink in and sat it down. Before he could even sit down to rest Mingi called him over.  
“Yes?”  
“I spilled, could you get the cleaning stuff?”  
“You got it!”  
The boy rushed out and down gathering some cleaning supplies and ran back. He stopped and gripped his knees coughing hard. He pulled himself together walking in.  
“Sorry I was a bit slow! Here we go.”  
The boy sat by the spill and cleaned it while Mingi turned talking to the surrounding girls.  
“Thank you Wooyoung.”  
The boy nodded and rushed back down taking the supplies. When he entered he was called again.  
“I’m printing new attendance, and book keeping sheets. Can you go and bring them up, sorry Seonghwa needs to speak with me or I would.”  
“No problem Hongjoong!”  
He rushed back down and gripped his side while waiting. He started coughing hard again and leaned against the wall. He was just exhausted and overworking himself these past two days that's all. The papers finished, and the boy grabbed them. He couldn’t tell if he was clumsy or if this was a trap, but he slipped and fell. He grasped his ribs as he scurried to pick the papers up.  
“Fuck Wooyoung stop being so clumsy gosh.”  
He muttered to himself as he finished grabbing the papers and rushed up placing them on Hongjoong’s desk. The boy sat and felt utterly exhausted. He gripped his knees as he closed his eyes. With a small lean back and a flutter of the eye the boy was asleep.  
The boy felt slight shaking to his shoulder, and he peeled his eyes open.

“S-San.”  
“Hey you fell asleep.”  
The boy sat up in shock.  
“Oh my god I’m so sorry!!”  
“No, it’s okay you looked exhausted, so we let you sleep.”  
“Thank you so much I’m so sorry.”  
“Were you up late studying or something?”  
“Uh, yeah.”  
“Okay. Just try to rest more. Can’t have my little servant falling asleep on the job.”  
Wooyoung wanted to blush, but held it back as the boy smiled at him and got up with his bag over his shoulder. Wooyoung got up and saw classes had just been dismissed for the day. He really slept almost all day away. At least he wouldn’t be so tired at work.

He rushed out, so he could get home and take care of his brother. He was shoved against the wall before he could even make it far.  
“Please, I want to go home. Can we save this for another day?”  
“You had to sleep to try to put yourself on display for San. He was watching you all day checking on you. If you didn’t want this why do you continue to pursue him!”  
“I don’t. I don’t!”  
He felt a sharp hit to his stomach as he doubled over.  
“I-I have to pick my brother up please. I can’t be late, he's a kid I need to go get him.”  
“What’s going on here?”  
San stepped close as the girl backed away.  
“Wooyoung was attacking me.”  
“Wooyoung isn’t that type of guy, and I saw everything.”  
“Why do you like him San and not me? Are you gay San is that why?”  
“My sexuality doesn’t matter. What matters is you hurting my friend, I don’t want to see you at the club again. We don’t host lowlifes. Come on Wooyoung.”  
He grabbed the boy’s arm pulling him along.

Wooyoung stumbled and as soon as they were off school property he pulled his arm away.  
“I can take care of myself.”  
“Obviously not.”  
Wooyoung scoffed lightly as he turned to walk away. San grabbed his arm again.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Home.”  
“I’m coming with.”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“San, I don’t know you well enough and I have a brother to look after. I have to go.”  
“Let me come. I need to check your stomach.”  
“N-no.”  
“Wooyoung. Why not?”  
“I-I’m just not comfortable.”  
“Wooyoung, What’s under your shirt.”  
“M-my skin.”  
“Show me then.”  
The boy was so close his breath was on Wooyoung’s cheek.  
“N-no, w-what do you want.”  
San quickly grabbed the boy’s shirt and pulled it up. He saw the boy’s bruised body as Wooyoung shoved the shirt down.  
“Wooyoung!”  
He pushed the boy’s shirt up again while gripping the boy’s thin wrists in one hand. He ran his fingers over the bruises.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I-I didn’t want to worry you.”  
“Oh Wooyoung.”  
He dropped the boy’s shirt and pulled him close.

Wooyoung felt his heart beating hard as the boy held him. San prayed the boy couldn’t feel his heart pounding out of his chest right now, but he couldn’t help himself; he wanted to hug the boy so badly.  
“If you’re hurting don’t endure it alone Wooyoung. Please tell me. Lean on me. Let me help you.”  
“Okay I won’t.”  
He brushed his fingers through the boy’s hair, and then he pulled back. He ruffled the small boy’s hair and smiled.  
“Get home safe Wooyoung. I’ll have to visit some other time.”  
San leaned down and pressed a kiss to the boy’s cheek. Wooyoung nodded while a fierce blush came up his neck. The boy did a small wave and turned rushing to the bus. San smiled turning and walking to the private car area.

Wooyoung sat at work leaned against the counter. It was pretty dead tonight, which usually would be amazing, but today not so much. He gripped his cheek, and his brain kept falling back to that moment. San’s hug was so warm, his lips were soft, and he smelled so nice. Wooyoung shook his head hard. No. Choi San was hot, but that’s all. As he said he was just helping a friend. Rich people are different. A cheek kiss was probably a normal thing. Wooyoung was just a commoner, so that’s why he didn’t know that it was normal. Yes that was it. He just didn’t understand a lot of things about rich people, and this was just another thing he didn’t get.

Wooyoung was luckily early the next day, he walked into the club at around 9:10. Not everyone was there but a few members were. He signed in and saw San. He looked so handsome in his uniform. San walked over to the boy and Wooyoung looked up at him.  
“Morning Wooyoung.”  
“Good morning San.”  
“How are you feeling?”  
“I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”  
“You give me reason to.”  
“San.”  
“Come with me.”  
“W-why?”  
The boy barely got the words out before he was being dragged. San opened one of the private rooms and pulled the boy in.  
“Okay show me.”  
“Show you what?”  
“Wooyoung. Don’t play dumb. Let me see how they’re healing.”  
The boy sighed and started unbuttoning his shirt. San pushed it off his shoulders. His skin burned from the touch. San’s fingers danced over the boy’s ribs and stomach checking out his bruises. It felt like his entire torso was on fire. San’s fingers skimmed over the exposed skin lightly.  
“They’re getting better, but you still should take things lightly. The one on your ribs is still pretty bad.”  
“O-okay.”  
San stared at the boy's exposed body. Wooyoung was lean and pretty. He was soft and his skin felt nice under his touch. He was warm, but the right amount of warm. He wanted to put his hands around the boy's waist to feel it, but decided he shouldn’t.  
“S-so are we good?”  
“Yeah!”  
Wooyoung pulled his shirt back on and buttoned it quickly.  
“Just take care of yourself.”  
“You got it.”

San left and Wooyoung gripped his chest. He needed to stop this before it was too late, and he actually liked Choi San. He couldn’t like him. First off, the boy was straight, second the boy was the most popular at the club, so everyone liked him, third he was just from an entirely different world. There was no way he could ever like Wooyoung back, so the boy had to stop his emotions quickly. It was hard not to fall for San. Every girl was right when talking about how charming he was and how when he smiled his dimples popped out so cutely. But Wooyoung realized something while pulling his coat on. Who even was the real Choi San? He knew the guys put on characters and did things they would never do during the club. Seonghwa pretended he was straight, Mingi took lessons on flirting, Yeosang acted like he liked the attention, so who even was San. Was this all just a character meant to draw in everyone, and he would never really know who the boy is? That must be it. Wooyoung needed to do all he could to avoid the boy. He needed to escape him. As terrible as it sounded to protect his heart he must become more cold towards the boy. If San can act everyday it shouldn’t be so hard to put a wall up. Wooyoung was good at distancing himself and knew that’s what he needed to do.

San didn’t know what he did wrong. He was racking his brain trying to figure it out. Wooyoung was still nice to him and still got him everything he requested, it just felt different. Maybe he crossed the boundary by checking on his bruises. He really didn’t know what he did wrong, but the boy was happily sitting by Yeosang and talking. That was even more weird. Yeosang was sweet, but only to his close friends. Wooyoung wasn’t close with them. He didn’t think he was close enough for Yeosang to be so comfortable. He saw the boy poke Yeosang’s cheek as the boy laughed and batted his finger away. He shouldn’t be jealous. He didn’t need to be jealous, but he was. Why was Wooyoung avoiding him? He pushed his smile on as a girl approached him.

Wooyoung looked back at San and saw a girl almost fully sitting in his lap as he flirted. He quickly turned back to Yeosang and smiled.  
“So really what’s going on between you and San? Did you two fight or something?”  
“Nothing. We’re fine.”  
“I never see you talking to him anymore.”  
“Don’t know. Guess we don’t click very well. He’s cool, but you know.”  
“He’s a good guy Wooyoung, you two seemed like you were becoming friends.”  
“Yeah I thought so too, but I guess he isn’t too interested in me anymore.”  
Yeosang nodded as the boy changed the subject. Yeosang wasn’t dumb he knew something was going on. He saw San staring at the boy earlier and the subtle looks they gave one another said it all. They were fighting, but Yeosang sat back. He wasn’t going to get involved in something that wasn’t his place to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked chapter two!! Let me know your thoughts below!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please do leave your thoughts below or leave a kudos if you like it! I already have a chunk of this written, but wanted to start posting. So yes! You can always follow me on twitter @WhoreEdition for updates on my works! Have a good day!


End file.
